Love Games
by Carzo1013
Summary: The school playboy wants a pice of the number one beauty. But to work things up Karin isn't happy at all and soon Sakuras secerts about her past will catch up. Will Sasuke get what he wants or a beat down? alcohol, rape, drugs maybe more rated M
1. Listen Good

**No I don't own Naruto, if I did there will be more blood in it. Muhahahahahahaaa!!!**

**This is my first fanfic but I'm a good story teller lol. Please review when your done reading-thanks ^_^.**

**Ohh sorry but I don't know how to use the suffix right so I'm not going to use it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BE-Bamm! Sakura slammed her hand on her half broken ready alarm clock. "Great, another day of misery. I hate Monday's. I hate school." She grumbled to herself as she hoped out of bed and into her shower.

It wasn't a long shower or a short one, but it was cold. "Hopefully this will keep me awake." She quickly got ready for school. Putting a little bit of powder to hid the tiredness from staying up doing business. She added a light ring of black eyeliner around her eyes to make her green eyes pop and a small layer of mascara to get a more doll kind of look. She loosened the red school tie around her neck and left the first button undone. She shove her hands through the sleeves of her black jacket. She gave one last look into the mirrior. Her hair was soft pink and run down to her back. To be 16 and have a body like hers was only a mericle. She had smooth porcelin skin, curves only a grown women could have and lets say they were in all the right places. **Damn I look 'Hot' today**.

She quietly went into her mothers room, even though she's not in there. A spray of her expensive perfume to remember the good old days when her mom would use it. Before she went to make her departure she took her daily pills and grabbed a small apple and made her way out the door. "An apple a day will keep the doctor away."

* * *

On her way to school she spotted her good friend Ino talking to Tenten. She made her way over to join into their conversation.

"Hey Sakura!!" Ino said full of joy.

"Sakura why do you look sooo tired?" Tenten jolted out.

"Tired? Please, I'm still my youthful self." She said with a smirk.

"Eww! Your starting to talk like bushy brows." Ino teased.

"I can't help it he's my science partner." She tried to defend herself.

"Hey look who's making there way to the gates." Tenten pointed out.

"Gross it's the slut of the century. Karin, with her little two friends." Ino said holding a disgusted face.

Sakura turned her head and quickly glared at the three girls coming her way. Karin made her way over to Sakura and her friends. Her skirt was shorter then usual and wearing make that could serve two people.

"Keep making your face like that and it will get stuck like that forehead." Karin insulted.

"Ooops! It already did." joined a girl looking just as worst as Karin. Her name was Emi and had her black hair in two pony tails and her skin was pale and her eyes were dark navy blue.

The other girl known as Noriko had a jaw line dark orange hair with blue eyes and tan skin. She spat out a fake giggle that annoyed the other girls to the ends of the Earth

"Shut the hell up whore." Sakura said in a low voice.

"If you don't want to get jumped like your last friend , why don't you make your way over to your fuck buddy." She said with enjoyment.

The two girls by Karin side looked worried. They remembered that fight like yesterday. Sakura was meaning to do it to Karin but instead she had beat down Madoka to send a warning message to her. Since then Madoka never came back to this school. Some people say she was so scared she moved to Suna.

"How could I have forgot about, _my Sasuke_?" Karin said with emphasize on the two last words.

She gave one last look to Sakura and her friends and left.

"I don't know why you don't just stick her in her ugly face. I mean out of everyone here she deserves it." Tenten said turning to look at her pink hair friend.

"Oh, don't worry. Her time will come." Sakura said while making her way to her classroom with her friends.

"Will I hope her time runs out. I mean I will even give her a little of what I got." Ino said putting her fists in front of her face.

"Ha! Yeah right! You wouldn't want to touch her for two reasons." Tenten said making her way to her desk beside Ino on her left.

"Really? Then please tell me." Ino said while sitting down.

"One you wouldn't want to touch her dirty skin and two you will probably break a nail." Tenten said so matter-of-factually.

"You know me to good. Hey where's Sakura?" Ino just noticed their friend was near them.

"Don't you remember she got her seat moved to the back of the class near Naruto for _'Disterbing the class'_ on Friday?"

"Oh yeah. He's probably talking to her about something stupid." Ino rolled her eyes when mentioning the hyper blond. She quickly pulled out her hand mirror and inspected her looks for Sai. As for Tenten she started chatting away with the boy sitting to her right, Neji.

* * *

Sakura wasn't in the classroom she was making her way out of the girls bathroom. Just when she turned the corner to get to class she bumped into someone. She fell on the floor with the number one flirt on top of her.

"Haruno??" He said with confusion looking at her face.

"Get off me!" She tried to push him off her.

"Karin told me you were threatening her." Helping himself and her off the floor.

"And what about it" adjusting herself.

"She's my girlfriend."

"So? What are you trying to say? You want to fight me?" Jabbing her finger in his chest. "Because you know what they call guys how hit girls." She was smirking at his blank face. "A pussy who can't pick a fair fight."

He quickly grabbed her hand lightly squeezed it. "Do you know what they call a girl who sleeps with to many guys." he said with a little enjoyment.

"Umm, Karin? Oh wait wrong answer right? How about your-"

"_Your mother_." He cut her off letting the words slowly roll of his tongue. He brought his face close to hers and let a small smirk form on his face.

To say his answer was a shock would be a lie. But yet Sakura was standing there wide eye staring back at his.

Dropping her hand. "Your just like her, a dirty slut." Stepping away.

She was mad now. Sakura quickly grabbed him by his white collared shirt and brought him to her level.

"You listen and you listen good." She wasn't her normal self, her voice was low and you could tell she was angry as hell.

"You better take it back now or I will beat the living crap out of _Karin_ so badly the devil himself won't even recognize her donkey looking face."

* * *

**Ohhhh what will happen now??**

**What kind of pills did Sakura take??**

**Were is Sakura's mom??**

**Why was she soo tired??**

**Stupid Sasuke got Sakura mad. And that's not good. I will up-date soon don't worry. The first few people who reviewe could get a place for their OC later in the chapters. - how's that for reviewing!? Hehehehehe ;-)**

**Don't worry next chapter will be longer. But only if I get a good amount of reviews.**


	2. I thought this was a flashback

****

I don't own Naruto...but I wish I did!!

**OK well I was waiting for saradlms78 and dominiqueanne to reply to my message, but other readers couldn't wait for the next chapter. I made this one longer to answer some questions and to get you more into the story. Oh and thanks for reviewing guys your comments really do mean a lot to me: Kare Love 4ever, sarsdlms78, dominiqueanne, XxXMiss'TeaseXxX, and nicaraguacubana, your all awesome.**

Last Chapter

Dropping her hand. "Your just like her, a dirty slut." Stepping away.

She was mad now. Sakura quickly grabbed him by his white collared shirt and brought him to her level.

"You listen and you listen good." She wasn't her normal self, her voice was low and you could tell she was angry as hell.

"You better take it back now or I will beat the living crap out of _Karin_ so badly the devil himself won't even recognize her donkey looking face."

End

Chapter 2: I thought this was a flashback

Right after Sakura was done Sasuke opened his mouth but closed it right after. The bell for class to start just rang. Sakura turned her head to where she heard footsteps. She released her hands form Sasuke's shirt. Kakashi-sensei just turned the corner from where he was walking and to his surprise he saw two students looking at him. He first look at Sakura and noticeed that she was upset. 'Something must of happened?' he thought to himself.

"What's going on here you two?" He had a bad felling about this. "Actually don't answer."

"Sasuke get to class. And Sakura this is the last time that I'm going to excuse you for being late to my class."

Sasuke left the scene with the bit of pride he had left.

"Thanks sensei. But your never on time!" Sakura said with a little pout.

"That's because I'm the best teacher they have and I need to get my proper sleep if I'm going to teach this class well." He said in defense.

"Hmmm? Right." Rolling her eyes.

* * *

Class soon began like any other time. Sakura was in the back sitting beside Naruto. He was one of her best friends. No matter what anybody said about him he was always there for her. She turned her head to look out he window, thinking about what Sasuke said to her in the hall ways.

Sakura's POV Daydream (she's thinking this part):

"Your just like her, a dirty slut."

This is very ironic, especially coming from him. I mean, he's the one who can't even hold a good relationship. And besides that, my mother wasn't that kind of women. **'Of course she wasn't, you should have slapped him for saying that.**' _*sigh* _

It really did hurt hearing that. Mom was a wonderful person. I still remember the truth that brother spoke about father and mother:

My father and mother weren't having a stable relationship. When Shin was younger he remembered when mother used to cry all night because father used to cheat on her. A few years afer their on and off relationship my mother found out that she was pregnant, with me in her. She was on her way to tell father when she was attacked and raped. She went to his house and told him about the incident that just accrued and the true reason why she came to see him. Father was angry, not about incident but the fact the she was pregnant, _again. _

As days passed by he was confused of weather or not if his girlfriend was telling the truth. He went to visit his good friend, Bunshichi (I didn't know his real name so I chose this one) Uchiha (which was Sasukes father). Father told Bunshichi what had been going on and the fact that he was doubting his girlfriend. Bunshichi gave his advice but father didn't want to hear it.

I was born a few weeks early and had a failing heart and because the doctors kept doing surgery to keep me alive, blood kept going into my lungs. Mother was there all the time, same as brother. But the pressure kept building up on father. He wanted out, out of the relationship, out of your lives. This was a hard time for mother, but 7 months later I was out of the hospital.

Later when I was 4 mother was seeing another man. Well, that's what I thought. She would be out all night out of the house and working hard at her job during the day. And at the end of each week the man in the purple suit came and collected money from her, he wouldn't take all, but he did take more then half. This has been happening for a year or so.

One day she didn't have enough money for the man. He didn't believe her. I remember mother telling me to stay in my brothers room and to keep quiet. All I heard was him yelling and saying things that a 5 year old shouldn't hear. It was quiet, then the noise started again. Mother was saying things like "please don't shoot", "I'm sorry" "this will never happen again". Then, BAM!!

My 9 year old brother and I came running out of hiding to see what was going on. But we were to late. The man in purple had already left. We came by her side. Her blood was everywhere. I didn't know what was happening but I knew that it wasn't good. Shin told me to get phone and some towels. And when I came back Shin was crying on top of her. I was still to young to know what was happening. I asked him some questions but he wouldn't answer me. I turned to mother and told her to wake up, but she wouldn't. Shin grabbed my hands and told me to "stay in my room and go to sleep". I did as I was told.

The next morning mother wasn't in the house. Brother came into my room he said "we can't stay here anymore. Someone else will take good care of us." I saw him shove a small paper with red on it into his back pocket. He pulled a big bag near my closet and put my clothing into it. There was little room left and with that he put my teddy, a few pictures and my medicine in there. I had asked "where were we going?". "A place where mother said we have to be tough and brave" he replied.

End of Daydream

"Hey Sakura"

"Saku-"

"What? Huh!?" she turned her head. "Oh! Naruto. What is it? "

"Ummm? Can you get my pencil? It rolled under your desk."

"Yeah sure. Here" She handed him pencil back and looked at him.

"Hey Sakura you ok? You look really down." He noticed.

'**No point of keeping a secrete from him' **"Well it's nothing I can't handle. I was just letting Sasuke get to me." Naruto and Sasuke are best friends.

"Haha! really? What did dobe say?"with a wide grin on his face.

Turning her head to face Naruto directly "he called me and my mother a-a slut." She trouble saying the last part or her sentence.

The smirk that was plastered onto Naruto's face had dropped into a deep frown. He knew Sakura's past better then anyone else and to hear this was devastating to him. "_If you want_, I can talk to him." His words came out slowly.

Sakura shook her head in protest. "It's fine Naruto. I can deal with my own problems." She gave a reassuring smile to let him know that she would be ok with out him.

"Hows things with you and Hinata going?" Quickly changing the subject.

"Well everything is running smoothly but I can tell Neji isn't so happy."

"Hmm?" Sakura knew that Neji wasn't up with the whole Hinata-Nauto thing. But he was still acting like a suck? "All I can say is you shouldn't care what anyone says about you and Hinata. Especially Neji. Right?"

"Yeah! Yeah your right. Thanks Sakura." Naruto was his normal happy self again.

The bell rang letting the students know that it was time to switch classes again. Language arts was finnaly over. Naruto made his way to gym and Sakura walked with Ino to Math.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned his head to where he heard his name getting called. "Hn" was all he did when Nauto reached him, panting.

Gaining his composure back. "I heard you were bothering Sakura." He glared at him.

"Well you heard wrong. Dobe."

"Tame. Listen to me. She's really upset and it's all your fault."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow looking at his friend. "She's wants to beat up Karin."

Naruto laughed. "Tsk. Finally. And when are you going to dump her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe after I screw her after school today?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well good cuz she's really annoying."

"Yeah." Sasuke started walking around the track. "I know."

Naruto followed. "When are you going to fix things between you and Sakura."

"Dobe, there's nothing to fix." He said getting annoyed.

"Ah ha! Yes there is. Remember when we all went to elementary school and we would always play together. You, me, and _Sakura_."

Sasuke stopped and looked Naruto square into his eyes. "That never happened." _Lie._

Naruto could tell that this was uneasy topic to talk about, so he quickly switched it. "What are you doing today?". "Besides screwing Karin."

* * *

Sasuke's next class was science. Today they were working on there project together with their partner. Sasuke's was Shikamaru. He thought he was one of the luckiest kids in the class to have a smart guy like his partner. Shikamaru was a lazy guy but he wanted a good grade and messing up on this project could give you a C or lower. So he wouldn't let Sasuke help. It wasn't Sasuke wasn't smart it was that Shikamaru wanted the project to be perfect.

Over all the noise in the classroom Sasuke heard someone laughing. He turned his head to see where it was coming from. His black orbs landed on _Sakura_. He quickly turned his head from her and his heart started to beat fast.

On the other side of the room:

"Lee your so silly!" Sakura said out of enjoyment.

Lee had cut out a brown moustache and stuck it over his mouth. He started talking like he had french accent. Sakura knew he was trying to impress her. But of course it failed.

"Come on Lee help me with the project. I mean all we have to do is glue the work we did on the board and then we don't have to worry about it anymore." She said tugging on his arm to get him serious.

"Oh right. But umm Sakura. We ran out of glue." He said looking at her. "I will go get another glue stick."

"It's ok I will do it. Just cut out the words and pictures and I will be right back." Lee had no time to protest because she had already left to get a new one.

"Kurenai-sensei" Sakura said trying to grab her teacher attention from the fashion magazine she was reading. "My glue stick just ran out. You wouldn't happen to have another one would you?"

"Sorry sweetie but all I had was a class set. See if you could borrow one from another group."

Sakura scanned the classroom and notice everyone was using there glue sticks. But she soon stopped and say one group that looked like there project was done. She made her way over and to get attention she asked in a nice voice.

"Hey Shika! Can I borrow your glue stick?" Looking at him.

"Yeah sure were done with it." Handing it to her.

"Thanks a bunch!" and she turned to walk back to Lee.

Sasuke noticed that she kept her eyes off of him. She was probably still mad at him, and for some reason it was eating him up inside.

The bell for Luch rang and the class ran out to rush in the cafeteria line.

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino where eating lunch together like always. They were sitting under the tree to get away from the sun.

"Guys?" Ino asked worried.

"Hey whats wrong Ino?" Tenten asked.

"I've still havn't told Sai that I'm pregnant yet."

*sight* "Your going to have to tell him sooner o r later." Sakura said frustrated.

"I know but I'm really scared."

Ino look up to her friends. "What if he leaves me?"

Hinata took her hand. "I-I know that everyone says that h-he's a good-d guy. But S-Sai really is Ino."

"Well tell him when your alone and make sure you to haven't been fight for a few days." Tenten said with reassurance.

"Don't worry about it Ino. Just remember that if he tries to pussy out I'll give him a wake- up call." Sakura said holding a fist in the air.

"Ok. You guys are right I'll tell by the end of this week. I promise."

Sakura's last three classes went by pretty quickly. Gym was fun. She beat Karin in a race and the class shoved it in the red heads face. The pop-quiz in history was pretty easy and her last class, art was challenging. Sakura wasn't bad at art nor was she good at it. She had no talent but only skill.

* * *

The last bell indicating that school was over rang. It was joy to her ears. She walked out of the school and straight home. Besides the whole Sasuke thing, today was a good day. No homework and no job work either. Even though It was only 8:30 Sakura was feeling really tired. She took a long shower and went to bed. She dreamed about the first day at that house her brother was taking her.

Sakura's Dream:

It was a long walk to this place where Shin was taking us. But when we finally reached the place it was already dark out and I was dead tired. He knocked on the door and a muscular man in a peach Hawaiian shirt opened up. His skin was a bit tan and his hair was brown with blond highlights. He smiled at us and asked us "what are two little kids doing here?". My brother handed the paper to him. The man was mumbling some of the words that where on the paper. He put paper into his front shirt pocket and let us in. The house was big and very fancy like.

The man said his name was "Kagesada, and I'm a the assistant here." He gave use some food to eat and introduced us to a women named Yukata. She was wearing a yellow and pink kimono and had long light purple hair that went past her waist. Yes, she was very pretty. Once we were done she took us upstairs to the room that we would be staying in. She told us "get some sleep because tomorrow would be a big day".

As we woke up my brother and I took a shower and changed into some home clothes. Yukata sat us down and a fat man came walking in. He was wearing a white suit and had a cigar in his mouth. He held on a serious face "are these the kids you were talkin' about?"

"Yeah! Aren't they cute." Yukata said with happiness in her voice.

Turning his head to look at Shin. "Well, the only way you can stay in my house is if you can work for me. How bout it kid? Can you fight?"

"Of course. But what about Sakura?" He said looking down at her.

"Can she?"

"No." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Then she's going to need some serious training."

"Call me grandpa Nagi from now on kids."

"My name is Shin and this is my younger sister Sakura."

From that day forward I've been training on how to fight and defend myself. As for my brother well he's been getting better and better. The stronger we got the more money we got. Our lives has been a simple as that.

* * *

"Ohhh Sasuke"

"Faster faster faster fasterrrr." Karin just came to her climax and so did Sasuke seconds later.

He rolled himself beside her. They were both panting.

"Karin. We need to talk."

"Hmm? Yeah?" Looking at him.

"We should see other people now." He was emotionless to her.

"Why? Were happy together." Tiying her best to convince him that they should saty as they are.

"I'm not." Turning his head to face to ceiling above him.

"I see how it is. You like someone else don't you!? Will who ever she is I will give her hell."

He looked at her saying nothing. She got up from where she was and got dressed. She left his house stamping and shouting till she got to the front door of his mansion.

"YOU WILL REGREAT THIS SASUKE" She shouted and then slammed the front door to his mansion.

He felt like a burden was lifted off of him as he closed his eyes. Sleep for him came easy today but he kept waking up. What was happening to him?

**Here you go. I hope this will keep your pants on...for now lol.**

**Please review of what you thoughts on this chapter. I'll try to up-date the third chapter before this Saturday. But no promises because it just might not be a guarantee possible. Ask any questions and I'll sure to answer them in my next story.**

**Thanks for reading guys.**


	3. Middle of the week

1Ok here we go again. I really was planning on up-dating MUCH mUcH much earlier but I kept remembering the small amount of reviews that I got lol. I guess I should be grateful but I still do wish that I could get more. Anyways I hope you all had a good Holiday and New Years, I could tell you mines was fun lmfao. Ok ok enough talk enjoy the story!!!

Last Chapter

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS SASUKE" She shouted and then slammed the front door to his mansion.

He felt like a burden was lifted off of him as he closed his eyes. Sleep for him came easy today but he kept waking up. What was happening to him?

End

Chapter 3: Middle of the week

Sasuke POV

Last night I had trouble sleeping. I kept walking up. It's a good thing that new maid isn't here to wake me up or I would had probably go off on her. I hate it when I don't get my sleep.

Today I came to school during lunch. It seems as though word of me and Karin's break up had spread. Almost every girl in the school has been giving me looks or just completely throwing there self at me. I wasn't sure who my next target was but that doesn't mean that I wasn't going to get some tonight. _Sigh_. School was now over and everyone was rushing out. Naruto and I were going to the skate park after school. I haven't gone in months, I just hope that I didn't lose my skills. As I made my way over to Naruto I saw Sakura just finishing talking to him. I had to admit she was looking good today. Naruto looked very concerned, he kept shaking his head 'no'.

"Fine." Sakura wasn't finished. _Sigh_. "How about this. What are you doing attt umm..." She started counting. "What are you doing at around 11???"

"I'll be at the skate park." Naruto said fusing his eyebrows together.

"Alright. I'll fined you ok?"

Naruto grabbed her into a tight embrace. "If you don't, I'll come looking for you."

"Don't worry Naruto I'll be fine." She held up her arm showing muscle. "This isn't my first time. Now I've got to go bye!!"

"Ok. Be careful bye."

Sakura ran off in the opposite direction to where we would be going in.

"Dobe!"

Naruto turned to face me. "Oh hey Sasuke ready to leave?"

I didn't answer him. "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh!! Umm...She was Ahh! I don't know!! Stop asking stupid questions like that!!" I could tell he was getting nervous. So I pushed his buttons.

"You like her don't you?" I felt an evil smirk come across my face.

"What!?" Naruto was frantic. "Me?? Sakura?? Ha! Yeah right!! Good one Sasuke. And besides I'm already going out with Hinata."

"A guy could have more than one girl. So...why were you hugging her?" This should get him.

He took a deep breath in. "You wouldn't believe me."

Maybe he wasn't the right one to talk to. I decided to change the subject.

"Come on lets get out of here." We started walking and soon He started to be his normal self again. I sometimes don't get this kid.

Sakura POV

School for today seem to have gone by quickly. Nothing major happened, being that it was the middle of the week. Except the unusual. Naruto had told me that Sasuke and Karin had broke up. Well to me it was unusual. 'They are both messed up people that you would think that they would both get along with one another'. I wonder what Karin will do now that she and Sasuke are over. She's been on my list for a long time now and I haven't gotten a real reason as to why I should jump her. I wouldn't want to get sent to Tsunade's office again. The last time she called me down was when I was on warning; if she finds out that I've been fighting again then Ill get suspended and double detention. But I really can't help it that I have anger issues. But as for the

Uchiha, we all know what's he going to do with other girls. I really can't understand why anyone would want to go out with him, let alone sleep with the boy! 'He really does makes me sick ya kno!!'.

I first headed home to get ready for work. I only had 30 minutes to get ready. That conversation with Naruto seemed to be longer than I thought. I had to tell him that I was still working. He was mad, then concerned. I could understand why. Ever since I told him that my older brother had died from a fight that was unfair, Naruto didn't want me to go to work anymore. He even went as far as asking me to stay at his house. He's my only family I have, well besides my friends and my workmates of course.

I didn't bother to shower because of the time and by the time work would be over I would have to take another one anyways. I washed off my makeup and stripped down to my white bra and pantie. I had put on my black sports bra and a white tank top that read UFT in bold dark blue (Underground Fighting Team) the bottom part reached right under my belly button. I quickly put on my moss-green colored cargo pants. This was always my favorite fighting attire. It was low on my hips and baggy, meaning that I could store extra weapons in there and air was able to travel through them making it easier to move in. I looked frantically under my bed to find my black gloves. 'I found them yay!' they are a total must in fighting. Fingerless and grip-able, just how I like it. I grabbed my gym bag and threw some water bottles in there. Also a towel, first aid-kit and my 2 axes that have been broken from the other fight I had a couple weeks ago. 'Hopefully I can find that guy that mends weapons and fixes them like new.' Under my pants I strapped many kunai knifes and in the 2 back pockets I had placed 10 ninja stars in each pocket. I didn't have time to eat and besides that, all the movement that I would be doing tonight would probably make me throw-up 'yuck!'. I put my hair in two ponytails and then braided it, some of my bangs were falling out at the front of my face, but I didn't mind. While pulling on my dark khaki jacket that reached my mid-rib cage, I was shoving on my black shoes. 'Oops! I almost forgot'. I went into the medicine cabinet and took out two bottles of pills. The white one for my anger and blue for my heart. I tossed the Tylenol bottle into my bag, I would probably need this when work will be over. I grabbed my bag and took the one strap over my head and placed it on my left shouldered and moved the bottom part to the front of me.

I made my way out of my small house and locked up the doors. It was already 4 o'clock and work was about a 40 minutes walk from my house. It wasn't dark yet but because it was already fall, by the time that I would get there the sun would be setting. It was nice outside. The sun was still up and the breezes of the wind where refreshing. I say some kids running across the street kicking a soccer ball. It came in front of my feet and I kicked it back to them.

As I predicted, the sun was setting as I turned the corner to my destination. I was let in from the back by a man in a black suit and dark shades on. He looked at me in disbelief, he's probably surprised that one, I'm a girl and two, my age. Most of the people in here that fight are guys between the ages of 16 to 28 maybe. I found my teammates with O'l gramps discussing something serious.

The one thing that I loved coming here, was that the building was beautiful. Inside was black and white tiles, just like a checkered board. The walls were dressed in expensive paintings from all over the world. Nearly in every corner there was a piece of statue. In each room there were numerous flowers that brightened up the place a little.

Normal POV

"Hey look! Sakura is here!" Kagesada yelled while pointing at her.

Sakura gave a soft smile and raised her hand to wave. 'He reminds me of Naruto so much'

"Hey guys." I walked over to where they were standing. I turned my attention to grandpa. "Why did you want to come so early today?"

"We have something to discuss with you and the team." His voice was low and serious.

Sakura POV

"Sure ok."

We all gathered in a room that I've never seen before. In the center of the room there was a dark wooden table with 12 chairs around it. The main color of the room was a dark brown. It was so dark in there the lights above my head didn't help the scenery. At the head of the table there were a stack of paper and many manilla folders. A man in an all black suit with a blue tie sat himself at the top head seat of the table. A woman holding a suitcase sat herself to the right of the man and adjusted her reading glasses.

"Please have a seat." His voice sent shivers up my spine.

We all did as we were told. Grappa sat to the mans left and I sat beside him as my two teammates sat near me.

"Good afternoon Mr. Nagi." The man looked at me directly into my eyes. "For those of you that don't me. My name is Falco Hoshi. This is my assistance, Kaoru Wantanabe."

"Excuse me Falco, but I have failed to discuss the next events that will be approaching with my employee Sakura Haruno."

I turned my head to face gramps. "What events? What are you talking about?" My heart was pounding so heard I just knew the others could hear it.

"I've just recently went to the hospital to be informed that my kidneys are failing. I could pass at any time during this and next week." He took a deep breath in to think clearly as to how to say his next few words. "Sakura. You are still in debt to me. To the effect of this you are going to be signed to a new boss till you are out of debt."

My eyes were wide as dinner plates. I just stared at him. He's going to die? Im getting signed? Everything is coming at me so fast. I took a gulp to clear my troat. "Who am I getting singed to?" I was almost to afraid to know who was I to work for.

"That's where I would step in. I'm the owner of the company, UTF.I hold an underground accution each month." He started to slid papers from himself to Kaoru.

He continued to speak. "You've heard of this right?" I nodded my head a yes. "Good you are to enter it. The highest bidder will become your next boss."

I was so in shock. What was I to do? "Oh...ok."

"Good then please sign these papers to show that you accept the participance in taking place in the auction. And my I remind you dear, you have no choice but to sign this."

With that I took my shaking hand and signed the paper. The woman swiftly took it back from me and placed it into her suit case. Falco answered some of the questions that were pondering in my head.

"Now that we have things inline you my leave to do your business elsewhere." He said.

By 7 o'clock the first few rounds were up. The fighters are to go into the ring that is placed in the center of the building. Seats were placed just like any stadium, and the teams of fighters were placed in a V.I.P. room. We could clearly see the fight and everything else. I was waiting for my turn to come around. Many matches went, by the time the clock turned 9 it was my turn, the crowd was becoming excited and impatient. I took off my jacket and made my way down to face my challenge.

He was a 6-foot something man that was built and had various tattoos on his body. The light above us shined on his balled head making it look bigger then it was. I smirked and you could tell he was getting very angry at me. I was so busy looking at his head I didn't even realize that the bell had rung. He kept trying to get me into some kind of death hold. I easily managed to get out of each. It's a good thing I'm much smaller then him. The fight wasn't easy but I did manage to land a few blows to him. I had received an ugly purple-blue bruise, caused by him grabbing my arm to hard. In about 6 minutes it was over, bally was out cold. They removed his body from the ring and some guy that I've never seen entered.

He was about 2 inches taller then me and had a deep scar on his neck. He held up his fist and started to jump around like a boxer. 'This wont be so hard. If I can get some ninja starts out and manage to hit him in the right spots then I should win this in no time.' The bell indicating that it was time to start and rung and he quickly came forth to jab me. I quickly backed away. This guy is quick, I could barely make out where he's going. I bent down to reach my kunais. Right after I took 6 out he came forth again to attack me. I threw them toward him. One hit his shoulder, another hit his thigh and the last missed. He caught 3 and threw them back to me. I jumped in the air dodging them. As I landed back down his foot had hit my left check bone. I stumbled back a bit but didn't fall. He came closer to me to do it again. I grabbed his leg and flipped him on his stomach. I went around, still holding onto his leg and Snap! He yelled out in pain, I had just broke his leg. He gave up and the next person came in.

This time it was a woman, about the age of 23 or so. She was dressed ver skimpy and wearing no shoes. She had many weapons on her. I'm not sure why they would put me up against her. She was to easy. She kept swearing and cursing at me for not attacking her. I knew that she probably worked for a men named Tao. He always made his women fighters dressed revealing. He figures that they would help make more money. If she lost this fight she would more than likely die by her boss. I hit many pressure points on her body, she couldn't move. Then I opened my fist showing my palm and I had hit her in the heart with my last blow.

The crowed cheered and threw money. To die in the ring was normal. But the thing is that the other team couldn't get revenge on the other fighter. If they did so then they themself would have to face death and shame would be put on their souls. So they say.

Before I left the ring I collected my money from the man that was hosting the fights. I made my way back to my team. They congratulated me on my wins and the show that I had put on.

Gramps waved his hand for me to come over to him.

"You did great Sakura." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm very proud of you." He looked at his watch. "Its already 10:42. You should get going you need your sleep for school, and make sure you put some ice on your face."I said my goodbyes to my team.

The night outside was dark and cold. I hugged myself trying my best to get warmer. It was a long walk to the skate park. My feet ached of pain. By the time I reached the park it was already 15 minutes after 11. 'Now to find Naruto.' I scanned the area that I was standing in. I couldn't find him. But I did see that jerk, a.k.a. Sasuke. I really don't want to talk to him. But I reminded myself that the faster that I find Naruto the faster I can get home. I made my way over to him. He was taking to two girls that didn't go to our school and obesely didn't skate because they were both wearing a skirt and heels.

Grabbing his shoulder to get his attention he turned to face me. "Hey. Where's Naruto!?" I said.

He shrugged to get my hand off of him. "Why don't you use that smart head of yours and call him. Or did you get hit in the head to hard you lost all your senses." The two girls started to giggle and whisper things about my pink hair.

I closed my hand into a tight fist. I tried my best to ignore them. "Oh its ok. There's no need to get all but hurt Sasuke." I said to him as if he were a child. "I would but my phone is dead." I turned my head left to see if I could spot Naruto out from where I was.

The two girls started to whisper things while pointing their fingers at my face. I turned my attention to them instead.

"Hey bitch you got a problem with me!?" I gave her a look that made her wished she was never born.

"Like OMG!! We never even said anything to you." One of the two spoke.

"You two keep testing me like that and see what going to happen to your faces."

They both giggled in high pitch.

I raised my fist to punch one of them when I heard someone calling my name. I turned the other why the face the noise. Naruto was running at full speed to me. He grabbed me into a death hug.

"I was so worried that you got hurt." He grabbed both my arms and shok me.

"Theres no need to worry Im fine really." I held my face down. I didnt want him to cause a scene in front of a crowd. "Hey. Lets get some ice cream."

We went across the street leaving Sasuke and the two girls. I lifted my head to talk to Naruto properly. He gasped in shock and cupped my face.

"Sa-." He dropped his hand. "I thought you were fine!"

"Naruto. I have to tell you more then my fight." I explained my best to him that in a month I would be put up for auction.

"WHAT!?" He was angry was ever.

I nodded my head slowly. "Im worth over $700,000."

"See I told you. You should of quit a long time ago. Then none of this would ever happen." He was raising his voice and grabbing my right arm.

"Naruto your hurting me stop." I was trying my best to pry myself out of his grasp.

"I'm not letting go Sakura. What if you leave and we never see each other agian!?" His eyes were shiny, if he were to say anything more meaningful then he would burst out in tears.

"Naruto its getting late. I want to get home." I looked at him understanding eyes. I knew what he was thinking. It's not like I want to get sold and never to be seen.

He second guessed himself of letting go of my arm. "R-right. Sorry Sakura. I'll walk you home."

We both made our way back to Sasuke. Naruto had to leave him. "I'm walking Sakura home. Ill see you tomorrow at school." Sasuke look at me and then turned his attention back to the girls.

The walk home was quiet but nice. We made it to my place. Naruto left to go to his and I went inside. I get ready for bad and kept walking up because of what happened at work today.

Sasukes POV

I saw Naruto and Sakura leave to talk across the street. The wind was blowing pretty hard and to my advantage I could hear almost every word they said. They were talking about some kind of auction and lots of money. Naruto seemed to be mad for some reason. But I kept wondering about Sakura. Where did she get that bruise on her face from? Why does she work so late at night? Why is Naruto so protective of her?

I invited one of the girls to my house. The other would have just been a third wheel. She kept talking and I knew that in order to enjoy my time with her I would have to get her drunk. I't wasn't like I was taking advantages of her I was just loosening things up.

We both got into my bed and started to get at it. We seem to be at it for so long and from some reason my mind kept going back to that girl, Sakura. It was making me sick. I never thought like this, not about anyone. As soon as we where done I kicked out of my house. Thank God she was drunk, or she would had been yelling and screaming like any other girl.I fell asleep into a deep dream.

I felt soft skin holding my hand. I tried to look at the persons face, but I couldn't see anyone. I knew it was a girl, and smelled sweet. She giggled and said my name. It sounded as if an angle spoke to me. I had a bad feeling that she would say something that I didn't want to hear. So I kissed her. I grabbed her tight locking her into my arms, never letting go. I parted my lips from her tried my best to look her face again. I still couldn't see her but that didn't matter anymore. I felt light, as if I could fly. I ran my fingers into her hair to kiss her passionately. The sceneray around us both become dark, darker then black. Something bad was happening, and I, for some reason was becoming scared. Not for me but for her. She was going to locked away and I waouldn't beacble to see my beauty again. She opended her mouth to say something but all I heard was slience come out of her. She started to fade away from my touch and I wasn't able to reach her. I felt all these hands on my body trying to hold me back from her.

I sat stright up in my bed clutching my hair. I was panting, sweating and my heart was beating so fast I thought it stopped. All I could think about was that girl. Who was she? And why, after my dream, why do I feel like I lost her?

My maid came in ready to wake me up.

"Oh. I see that you are awake! Would you like the usual for breatfest?" She said quietly. She already knew the answer but it was her job to ask it.

"Hn" I didn't look at her. I was to busy thinking about that girl, and how she said my name.

While my food was being prepared I took a long shower and get ready for school. It was going to be cold, but I knew by the middle of the day it would be sunny out. I ate my food and left in my car to get to school.

As I made my way to Naruto I saw...Sakura. She was with her friend Ino. She was trying her best to comfort her and to get her to explain something. Somehow I had a bad feeling about this. Today is going to be a long one.

Heheheheheee! Yes, Sakura is going to be sold. But who is her buyer!?!? From next chapter and forth there will be some SasuSaku lovin lol.

Ok lets make a deal. If I get over 7 new reviews then Ill add chapter 4 on this Monday. So, chapter 4 depends all on you guys. I mean 7 isn't all that much.


	4. Question Mark?

**As I told you before if I got at least 7 reviews for my last chapter, you guys would get #4 by Monday. Well! Your just lucky that I so happen to keep my promises!! This chapter should settle you for now. Things are going to start up and fall apart. Oh! Read the bottom message when done with this chapter. Here it is.**

Last Chapter

While my food was being prepared I took a long shower and get ready for school. It was going to be cold, but I knew by the middle of the day it would be sunny out. I ate my food and left in my car to get to school.

As I made my way to Naruto I saw...Sakura. She was with her friend Ino. She was trying her best to comfort her and to get her to explain something. Somehow I had a bad feeling about this. Today is going to be a long one.

End

Chapter 4: Question Mark?

With Ino and Sakura

"Just calm down Ino. Tell me the story from the very beginning ok?" Sakura's voice was soothing like a mothers.

Ino's chest was rising and falling quickly. "I got a text from Sai." She showed Sakura her phone and she read it out loud. "Ino. Meet me behind tht rlly big tree near the west wing. I hav somthin 2 tell u"

She handed Ino her phone back. "Continue.."

Ino held her head down. "I-I I saw Sai and that bitch Karin kissing.." As soon as she was done she completely broke down crying. Sakura said some words of encouragement.

"Oh Sakura! Sai doesn't love me anymoreee!" Ino said in between sobs.

"Heyy, look at me Ino. Don't worry about it I'll take care of everything." She wiped some of Ino's tears from her cheeks. "Did Sai call after you when you left?" Ino nodded her head slowly.

"Well that means he wants to talk to you. If he comes up to you, let him explain everything. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like."

Ino looked up her. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah! I mean Sai's a really nice guy. Just give him a chance and see how things go alright?"

"Ok. I promise."

They both walked to where they spotted Hinata and Tenten. The girls started to talk about the school dance that was coming up in 4 weeks or so. They were so excited they started to choose what dress they would be wearing.

* * *

In about 8 minutes the bell had rung and students were making their way into the hallways. In the corner of Sakura's eye she spotted bright red. She turned her head and smirked.

As the four girls entered the hallways, Sakura was watching Karin take out some books from her locker.

"Aren't you going to class Sakura?" Ino said in confusion.

"Not right now. I got to take care of something first." Never taking her eyes off from the girls back.

"Alright then." Ino turned to walk to her first hour. "Come on Hinata, we should get going." The two girls left leaving Tenten and Sakura behind.

"Hey Sakura. Are you going to start something today?" Tenten already knew the answer but she wanted to be part of this one.

Sakura shock her head. "It already started."

"HEY KARIN!!!" Sakura waved her hand for her to come over to her.

"What is it forehead!? I got a class to get to." Karin said showing Sakura her 'All About Chakara' book.

"You know exactly why I called you over here. Why did you kiss Sai?"

"Haa. I didn't kiss him." Sakura wasn't in any mood to be playing cat and mouse with this bitch. "He..Kissed me!" Karin continued.

Sakura grabbed Karins book and smacked her hard across the face. Karin fell to the ground with a yelp coming from her. Tenten went behind Karin to grab her. Karin was on her knees and her two hands were being tied up with her shoe lace, like if she was being arrested. Tenten grabbed the front of Karin's hair in a tight hold to lift up her head. Other students started to gather around to see the commotion. Some were laughing and some thought it was about time Karin got what she deserved.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Karin's voice started to shake.

"You think its fun to mess around with other people??" Just before Tenten let go of Karins hair Sakura gave her a kick to her face. A low grunt was heard from her. Karin started to laugh quietly to herself.

This time Sakura grabbed her hair. "You really do think it's funny don't you?"

She shock her head. "No, not about the Sai thing." She giggled more. "It's just that 'The great Haruno' can't even have a fair fight." She said with spite in her voice.

"Tenten let her go." Sakura made room for Karin to defend herself. "This should be fun. Don't you think? But to tell you the truth you were better off tied up."

Karin came forth to punch Sakura. She grabbed Karin's wrist and twisted it. She was sure she at least fractured it. Sakura then slammed her on her back and got on top of her. She started to punch her without stopping. The crowd could hear the screams of the red head from beneath Sakura. She looked down at Karin's face. Blood and tears were everywhere. Sakura wiped her hands in the other girls shirt.

"Hold on here something doesn't look right." Sakura said getting up from the girl. She went into Karin's bag to pull out a pair of sharp scissors. "Hey hey heyy! Where do you think your going?" Sakura said grabbing Karin from the back of her coller. "Tenten hold her like before."

Sakura looked into Karin's wet eyes. "You want to act like a slut!? Then least you could do is dress like one!!" She pulled down Karin's skirt to her hips and cut the bottom real short. "Noo don't cut there!!" Karin was defenseless. Sakura unbuttoned the first four button's from the top of her shirt. Then she cut them off so Karin wasn't able to button it back up. Sakura turned Karin's shirt into a very revealing halter-top. With on of the sleeves she cut off from Karin, she shoved it into the girls mouth to shut her up.

"Wait a second you still don't look like a slut yet!" Sakura backed from Karin to face to crowed. "What do you all think?" Sakura said in an innocent voice. The majority of the crowd yelled 'no' back to her.

Making her way over to Karin, she grabbed a bunch of her hair in a tight fist. "I didn't think so!" Sakura cut a chunk of Karins hair off. Karin started to cry historically and shake her head.

From out of the crowd Sakura felt a hand grab her arm and took her into and a janitors closet.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO ARE YOU???" Sakura yelled angry into the persons face.

"Shhhh! It's me Sasuke." He tried covering her mouth with his hand.

She moved his hand from his face "Sasuke!? What do you think your doing!?!?"

"Are you always this loud?" He grabbed both of her shoulders. "I saw one of Karin's friends run off to Tsunade's office."

"Wh-" She was cut off with a hand covering her mouth again. His other hand was around her waist, pressing their bodies together. "Shhh."

Sauka nodded her head obeying him. The bruise on her cheek still hurt, and with Sasuke pressing his hand on her face like that wasn't helping her.

He scanned the room to find a lilght switch he could use. His hand landed on the flicker that was right beside the door. He flicked it on and looked at her. He knew that yesterday at school that bruise wasn't on her face. But when he saw her at the park last night, it was there. Somewhere in between that time someone had hit her, and a hard hit at that. With one hand Sasuke held her cheeks like if he was inspecting a child's face. He turned her head so he could see the bruise more clearly. "Where did you get this?" He said still whispering to her. His breath landed on her. Sakura was trying her best to hold back a blush. I wasn't that she thought Sasuke was cute or something, but it was the position that they were in. Two teenagers in a small closet together.

She turned her head back, pulled off his hand from her face and turned the lights back off. "It's none of your business. And keep the lights off, it will go through the bottom of the door." She said below a whisper.

Sasuke assumed that it might be from a fight she had on her way to the park. He didn't know about her job, but he defiantly knew she worked late hours. "Why do you always get in trouble?"

"I don't get in trouble, trouble finds me!!" **'Why is he trying to get in my head!?'**

"Well you can always run from it." He said leaning back on the opposite wall from her.

Sakura went in his face, their noses only an inch or so apart. "I'm no coward! Sasuke." As soon as Sakura came close to Sasuke he dozed off in his thoughts. He could smell her sweet perfume. **'That's right!'**Sasuke thought **'She smells the same and says my name the way the girl in my dream.'**He pulled her into a tight embrace. He wanted to smell her more, his nose traveled up and down her neck, and he tangled his fingers into her hair. Sakura was trying her best to break free from him. She didn't like this, she doesn't even like him. She was unable to get his arms from her waist. **'What if she tastes the same?'**

"Sasuke! Let me go NOW!!"

He snapped back to his mind. It was almost as if just the smell of her had gotten him high. She pushed back from him, and without even caring she opened the door so she could get away from him.

**'What was he thinking!?'**She made her way down to her language arts.

* * *

"Misses Haruno. I'm glad that you can join the rest of the class." Kakashi said. "But, you do realize that this would be your 4th time that your coming into my class late?"

"Oh well you see. What happened was-" Sakura was cut off.

"To Tsunade's office. Now." He said sharply.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I was walking to the bathroom to cool himself down before I headed to class. What was I thinking? I mean she couldn't have been that girl. Sure Haruno hot, but come on. She's so different from all the other girl I date. She isn't easy like them and she always has something to say. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. But she smelt that same. Sweet, just like cherry blossoms and rose petals. And the way she said my name. That's right, it sounded like an angel. The way she pronounced it, and let each letter roll offer her tongue. But if me and Sakura got together, then it would be more like a relationship then a fling. What am I thinking!? We are just to different kinds people.

I exhaled out and walked to my math class.

* * *

Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door and opened it. "Hey Tsunade, Kakashi-"

"Ahhhh. That's her!!"

Sakura looked at the owner of that familiar voice. "Hmm?"

"Karin, would you please wait outside while I talk to Sakura." Tsunade said while rubbing her temples.

She left from her seat and ran past Sakura.

"Shut the door and have a seat."

Sakura slouched down in the comfy chair she was in. She started to play with the things on Tsunade's desk. She has been sent down to her office so many times that they place a desk in there so that she would have somewhere to actually sit and be watched.

"Your behavior isn't getting better. I'm changing you schudeal as part of you punishment." She said writing down some classes that could be up for option.

"But you haven't let me explained my side of the story." Sakura said sitting straight up in her chair.

"I don't need to hear it. I know that you version would 1: make it seem like you're the victim and 2: it would be so different that the it should be in a book." Sakura sat back into her chair.

"Starting by next Monday you will be suspended for 3 days, you will come back on Thursday. Here are your double detentions. You will surve them on next week Thursday and Friday. I can't believe you cut up the girls clothes and hair. What has gotten into you lately!?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know? But you should have been there." She smirked in her victory.

"I hope you have been taking your medicine. You maybe excused, and no skipping go straight to Kakashi's class." She said firmly.

"Fine. But I just want to let you know that Karin is probably taking advantage of this situation." She got up and made her way to the door.

"Good." Tsunade said in spite.

Before stepping out of the office she stuck her tongue out and left shutting the door. Sakura raised her fist to Karin to scare her.

"AHHH!" Came out of her.

Sakura did as Tsunade said. While going to language arts she was laughing about the whole situation. How on Earth was she supposed to tell Naruto this?

**It's 8:40 That I just finished. Give me at least 10 'NEW' reviews and you all will get chapter 5 by Saturday or Sunday.**

**BTW. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I know its pretty short but it was for a reason. For those of you that asked questions, they will be answered I promise. I good time my friends. Anyways I'm going to the gym see ya guys some other time.**


	5. You bet I’ll find out

**Ok I know I promised you guys this chapter like 100 years ago. I'm really sorry that I made you guys wait an extra week. I lost internet connection and my mom (who works with computers), wasn't here to fix it. So, because of this I was unable to post this chapter. I'm not sure if I can even give you chapter 6 by the up coming weekend. School is getting in the way of everything. You will just have to wait a little longer for some chapters. I really am sorry guys~**

Last Chapter

Before stepping out of the office she stuck her tongue out and left shutting the door. Sakura raised her fist to Karin to scare her.

"AHHH!" Came out of her.

Sakura did as Tsunade said. While going to language arts she was laughing about the whole situation. How on Earth was she supposed to tell Naruto this?

End

Chapter 5: You bet I'll find out

Sakura sat down in her desk next to Naruto in the back of the room. She ignored the eyes on her and whispers that she could clearly hear.

Sakura thinking to herself:

I should really stop doing this. **'Hmmm?! Stop what?'**

Fighting. Especially at school. **'That's not fighting, that's solving your problem.'**

No it's not. Sasuke is right (although I wouldn't say it out loud), there are other ways that I could of approached Karin. And it wasn't even my problem.** 'Of course there were other ways to approach Karin. I mean you could of gave her an upper-cut or even put her into a choke hold or something. But if it isn't your problem why did you fight today? Hmm? And besides that you already threaten Karin.'**

I-I was just watching out for Ino. I mean she's my friend and all and I was just trying to scare her. **'Yeah...nice excuse.'**

At that moment Sakura herd _*pst-ing*_ noises from beside her. She turned her head to face Naruto. He looked pretty worried?

In a quiet tone Sakura asked. "What's with that face Naruto?"

"Let me do the question asking. Got it!?" He said gripping his pencil.

A pause was held. "Well? Aren't you ganna ask me?"

"What was that in the hallways?"

Sakura knew what he was getting at. They go through these routine questions all the time when she gets into fights. The only thing that she could do now was to play coy with his mind. "With Karin?" Naruto nodded his head yes. "Oh! I was just trying to get on good terms with her." She said smiling.

"Sakura stop playing around. If you keep this up your going to get kicked out of here." He said concerned.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as if his comment didn't effect her. "Tsunade is already switching my schedule around. I'm not sure what I will have. Oh and I got suspended for 3 days. I won't be here on Monday but I will come back on Thursday."

Naruto knew she was trying to avoid his questions. "She let you off easy you know. If it were me I won't be in this school anymore."

Sakura smiled trying her best to keep in the giggle she had in. "True. And She also gave me double detention. One on Thursday and the other on Friday."

"What about Karin? Did Tsunade give her anything?"

She raised one eyebrow and answered. "I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure that she got al least a detention, maybe."

Naruto nodded his head. "Just keep out of trouble from now on, ok?"

"Of course Naruto!"

* * *

Math for Ino and Sai:

Ino sat 3 sets down from where Sai was sitting. Sai looked to his left to see a nervous Ino. She unconsciously ran her fingers through her silky long hair. He could easily tell that she was still upset by the whole **'Karin thing'**. He knew that he didn't want to kiss Karin. Sai knew that the whole thing was a set up by her. But Ino didn't know it. He pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and with his skills he tried to text Ino without getting cought.

"Ino. Im srry about wht happened - I need to explain" As soon as he pressed the send button he kept his eyes locked on her. He watched how she stopped fiddgeditting with her blonde hair to answer her text. She looked down at he pink phone and texted back.

She remembered what Sakura said about giving Sai a chance."Go ahead." She just hoped that when he texted back to her it won't be something that would runie her hopes of him.

"Karin followed me, then she just kissed me. At first I didnt no y but when I saw u I new that she was trying 2 split us up. Im not going 2 let that happen. I love you to much 2 let u go. Im srry u had 2 c that." Everything in his text was true. Karin just gave him a kiss like if they were going out together.

Ino read her last text about 3 or 4 times. 'Is this ture!?' she thought. His excuse didn't matter to her anymore. It was the fact that he text her that he _loves_ her. She finally gathered herself and text back to him "I need to tell u something very important after class."

"Yeah" Sai wasn't sure if she was still mad at him. But by the body language she was showing, she looked more at ease then before. He put his phone back into his pocket and copied the homework that was on the board.

There were two problems in Ino's life. One was the kiss she saw with her boyfriend and Karin. But now that Sai explained to her everything, Ino has only one more problem left. She still hasn't told him she is pregnant with his child. She knew that deep down that Sai wouldn't be upset about this, but there was only that **'what if'** situation. 'What if he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby!?'. The bell rang while Ino stood up from her desk, she neatly put her school work into her bag. Students were rushing out of the class to get that 5 minutes of short time to talk to their friends. Ino looked around the class and she noticed that she was the only one left besides the teacher. 'What if Sakura told him that I was pregnant and he ran out on me???' She started to panic as she walked out the classroom door and made a sharp turn to her right.

"Ino..." she heard a deep voice call her name.

She turned around "Sai!". Her eyes were glossy, Sai knew he had to be careful about the words he would say. Any wrong slip could cause him everything. He took a few steps towards her. Ino immediately tensed up from the discomfort she was feeling.

Sai was the first to speak. "Do you forgive me?"

Ino quickly nodded her head yes. "But. I need t-to tell you something." It was quiet for a few moments. They looked at each other in the eye. "I-I'm pregnant."

"What!?" was all that came from him. Sai was schocked to the fullest content. It felt like his stomic dropped and his heart was trying to jump up his throat.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I-" before she could even say another word, Sai pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's alright Ino. It's not just your fault. It's mine too." He looked down at her as she looked up to him. "We will get though this. I promise you Ino."

* * *

Sakura's third period was science. It seemed that where ever she went he was there. The good part was that Lee wasn't there so she was unable to present her project to the class. And because she would be suspended on Monday and coming back on Thursday, her teacher is just going to give her and Lee a grade for their work.

Just like every other day, today was going by pretty slowly for Sakura. She actually couldn't wait for her five day weekend that would be arriving soon. After school she was going to the doctors to get a check up on her and see if she could get an extra amount of medicine on her next order. Because she wasn't able to aford a car, her good friend Naruto was going to drop her off and pick her up.

Her teacher assigned a group of four to make a small diagram on the section that they just read in class. Kurenai-sensei choose the group. Sakura's group had three guys join her. In her opinion they all looked cute. They were flirting with her and did all the work for her. It seemed like they were trying to make an impression on her.

Sasuke's group was a quiet one. They didn't really talk unless they absolutely had to. They finished their diagram quickly and handed it in. They all returned to their original desk and waited for the bell to ring. Sasuke was eavesdropping on the conversation Sakura and those other boys in her group. It was pretty noticeable to Neji that something was going in the head of the boy sitting beside him.

"You can look all you want. But you will never get her." He said testing Sasuke.

Sasuke turned scowling at his good friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She isn't like those other girls that you date. She's way above you. I'm surprised that you can even see her." He closed his eyes and smirked at his last comment.

"If that's what you think then your wrong. I can get any girl I want." He knew that Neji was going to challenge him, so he challenged him back. "If I get her to go out with me then you have to tell Tenten that you like to wear girls underwear." Neji and Tenten have only been going out for about two and a half weeks. If Tenten were to hear this then she would probably break-up with him.

Neji knew Sasuke wasn't going to get Sakura. Although she was a troubled girl, she was just as innocent as Hinata was. "Fine. But if you lose this bet then you have to tell your fan girls that your bisexual."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "She will be mine by the end of the month." He didn't know if he was coming into this to cocky but he knew getting Sakura wouldn't be easy.

* * *

The car ride to the doctors was pretty awkward. Naruto decided that it would be best to car pool with Sasuke. Meaning that Sasuke had to drive Sakura to the doctors, then drive Naruto home. Well, on Sakura's half it was awkward. She had just beaten up Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. The only thing positive going through her head was that she was lucky to be sitting in the back and not the front. Naruto on the other hand was happy. One, to be car pooling and two, it's with his 2 best friends. He kept going on and on about going to the beach on Friday. Other than Naruto, no words were exchanged between the two. But Sasuke constantly kept his mind on Sakura. He was not going to loose this bet.

As the car came to a stop. Sakura mumbled her thanks and left. She was actually happy that she was here at the hospital. She stepped in the gloomy building and walked into the small waiting room that wasn't to far from the door to outside. She sat down in the uncomfortable chair. There wasn't anyone else waiting in the room with her. 'What could this damn doctor be doing?'. She picked up a cooking magazine and read a few recipes that seemed worthy enough to cook. Her name was called by a lady that was seated behind a blurry screen. Upon opening the door that lead her into the small room she saw her doctor pull out some papers.

"Good afternoon" Sakura said gaining the attention from the other person in the room. She sat herself on the aqua bed . She adjusted the thin sheet of paper that was spread across the bed.

"Oh! Hello Sakura. It's nice to see you again." Sakura smiled sweetly back to her doctor.

They did the regular check-up and questioning. Although in Sakura's condition she was as healthy as ever. All her exercising was keeping her in check.

She wasn't going to try and beat around the bush so she just cut to the chase. "I need you put an extra amount on my medicine this order."

"Why? Is there something wrong with the amount you are taking now?" He said doubtfully.

"No. It's just that I won't be here for a while, so I'm not going to be able to come back till....maybe from 4 months from now." This was a complete lie. Sakura was saving up every penny she had to get herself out the auction.

"I see. I'll call the pharmacist from down the street from here." He scribbled some gibberish on a small piece of paper and handed it to Sakura.

'Good. He feel for it.' She took it from him and tired to read it. 'He writes to messy!!' She gave up and shoved it in her back pocket.

He swiftly wrote some words in her folder then closed it. He opened the door for her and she made her exit.

She walked out of the hospital and down the street to her next stop. She looked up and dark clouds were forming over the blue sky. She knew that it would be smart to pick up her pace or she would be caught in the rain.

She arrived drug store. 'Why does it always smells weird in places that have to do with health?' Sakura gave the small paper to the pharmacist. She told her that she had to wit for about 10 minutes before her order would be ready.

In between that time Sakura took her time walking around the small store. She was starving to the fullest and walking in the row that had candy and chips wasn't helping her. She went back to the window and sat down fiddling with her fingers.

"Miss? Here's your order."

Sakura quickly sat up and signed a paper and left.

It was lightly raining outside. Sakura ran across the street to the pay-phone. She dialed Naruto's number twice. She didn't know what was going on at his house but she decided to leave a message on his phone.

* * *

Sasuke was watching Naruto's television while Naruto was in his room trying to look for his favorite video game. Sasuke heard Naruto's phone ring twice. He listened to the voice mail and knew who it was. He yelled from downstairs to Naruto that he would be back in a minute.

Taking Naruto's car keys he left the house. It was a good thing that Naruto also had a car so Sakura would recognize his.

He drove up to where she said she was at. She didn't look to happy.

She hopped in the red car. "What took you so long asshat-?" She gave a weird look as to say 'your not Naruto!'

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She tossed her school bag in the backseat and buckled up. She figured that this was her ride home so might as well take it.

"Naruto was busy." He gazed upon her for a moment. Her uniform was damp and she was shivering from the rain and cold wind. He flicked the heater on, and drove off.

"Thanks" She said under her breath. She tapped her fingers on the small white paper bag that held her medicine in it. Sasuke caught notice of her fingers moving restlessly on it.

"What's in the bag?" He asked confidently.

She quickly flashed her eyes on him. Her heart was beating fast. "Just some...medicine for my older brother that I had to pick up for him." It was a lie. Her brother was already dead.

In truth Sasuke really wasn't so curious about the bag, he was simply trying to make conversation with the girl. "Which way do you live?" He almost forgot the most important question. How else was she going to get home if he never asked. Sakura gave the directions and slumped down in her seat. She was getting a pretty bad headache. It wasn't from the music that was playing, but from the lack of sleep. The average amount of sleep Sakura gets in a night that she is working would be about 4-5 hours. Although she doesn't work every night, the sleep catches up.

Sasuke watched as she rested her head elbow on the ledge of the car door to support her head. She closed her eyes slowly. She wasn't asleep. She was afraid what would happen if she did, especially because she's in a car with Sasuke.

Sakura was in deep thought about what she was going to do with the fact that she was stuck in being sold. The money she had was pretty tight right now. She knew that some of the bills on the house will be cut off by the end of the month. 'But doesn't matter. By that time I would be living with some angry old fat bald guy.' She lightly sighed out, it sure was taking a long time for Sasuke to drop her off.

She looked out to see how close they have come to her house. Sasuke turned the corner and drove up to the small drive way. "Here we are." It was a small two-story house, painted white and had little flowers growing along the one lane driveway. Her living conditions were consider middle class. But she knew that she cannot afford this life style. Sooner or later she would have to move out and find an apartment to live in if she won't be bought.

"Thank you." She said while hopping out the fancy sports car.

"Hn." He watched her slowly walk to the front door to unlock it. He drove without leaving a trace. It was already 6:45.

Sakura neatly took off her shoes and placed them by the door. She walked into the kitchen dropped the package on the counter. She turned on the stove and placed a pot of water that had rice in it to boil. She was dead hungry.

She made her way up the short flight of stairs into her bedroom. She stripped off her clothing, wrapped a soft yellow towel around her and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Sakura remembered that she had food cooking and slipped on her silky light purple nightgown. She went down into the kitchen and walked across the cold tiled flooring. The rice was finished and ready to eat. Sakura scooped some into a blow in poured some soya souse over it. After eating the _very simple_ dish she got up from where she was to look for her school bag. It was no where to be found. She retraced her steps and it came to her.

* * *

Before getting out of Naruto's car Sasuke spotted a black object in the rearview mirrior. He turned around and reatched for it. 'This must be Sakura. She probably forgot it when leaving.' He gave back Naruto's keys and went into his car. Placing his hand into her bag he pulled out a notebook that read _Sakura Haruno_ on it. Sasuke put it back and left to go home.

Once in his room he dumped all the things that were in her bag onto his bed. He read every front cover of every notebook and paper. He picked up a black planner. It had nothing on the cover or the side. He opened it and read the first page. It was just what it looked like, a planner. It had the date, time, location, and a bit of information of what she was doing at that time. 'What is this?' He continued to read a few more pages. Some of the information had things written down like, meeting with such and such, or me vs some kind of name.

Sasuke turned a few more pages to this month and read it. Written down on these pages were dates. Dates, as in, romantic appointment. They were every Sunday with different guys. There was also a price number beside each name. Sasuke closed the book and shoved everything into her bag.

He sat there on the edge of his bed with his hands in his hair and his elbows on his knees. Questions were running through his head trying to figure out what this all means.

Should I ask Sakura what this it? **'No she will only get mad.'**

What if this isn't hers? **'It has to be. It was in her bag.'**

Maybe this has to do with her job! **'Probably. But why are there price numbers by the names of each guy she's dates??'**

What if she's getting...pimped!? **'This isn't good.'**

I should speak with Naruto tomorrow about this. **'He know Sakura so well.'**

**Ok well this took forever. I'm getting sick with some kind of sneezing attack. Probably allergies...Anyways I hope this was good enough for the long wait. I'm really so sorry about the whole thing though. For the next one I'll post it up as quick as I can. Oh and Happy Valentines Day, although it's tomorrow ^.^!!**


End file.
